Ben Rothwell vs. Ricco Rodriguez
Rodriguez was a last-minute replacement. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Ricco looked relaxed. Rodriguez landed a body kick, missed a Superman punch. Ben stuffed a single to the clinch and put Ricco into the corner. Rothwell is used to ring fighting. Ricco kneed the body. Ricco pulled standing guard in the corner with a guillotine. Ben stuffed a double after Ricco let it go. They're still clinched. 'Keep your head up.' Ricco kneed the thigh there. 'Keep it clean, Ricco.' They broke. Ricco bobbed his head back and forth and landed an inside kick to the groin. Ben had to take a moment. They continued touching gloves. Rothwell stuffed a single there. Ricco landed an excellent leg kick. Ben's fiance looked on. Rothwell landed a good right uppercut there. He stuffed a single. Rothwell stuffed a single to the clinch. Rothwell kneed the body. Ricco kneed the thigh. Again. Ten seconds. Ricco kneed the thigh. The first round ended. 10-9 Rothwell. The second round began and they touched gloves. Rothwell landed a straight left and stuffed a single and ate a body kick. Rothwell was stuffing a single. He worked a standing guillotine. Rothwell is on another level. Rothwell was stuffing a double as well nicely. Rothwell has great hips. Rothwell broke out there. Rothwell landed a big right hand and they clinched. Ricco pulled standing guard with another guillotine. He dragged Rothwell down. Rothwell was defending. Rothwell popped out. 'Keep him in the ring. Keep in the ring, gentlemen.' 'Spin!' The ref was trying to turn them away from the ropes. The ref wanted them to do it quickly. They continued. Rothwell worked the body. Rothwell passed to side control. He had the back. Ricco was trying to roll out. He hugged a leg. Rothwell pounded in under and let him up. Ricco was tired. Rothwell landed a right. Ricco ran. Ricco bobbed. Ricco landed an inside kick to the groin. Ben needed a moment. He laughed. The ref gave Ricco a final warning. They continued. Ellenberger was in Rothwell's corner. They clinched. Rothwell kneed the leg. Ten seconds left. Rothwell kneed the body. The second round ended. 10-9 Rothwell. The third round began and they touched gloves. Ricco was swinging for the fences. He missed a high kick and slipped. Rothwell let him up. They clinched, Ricco kneed the body. Rodriguez worked a standing guillotine. Rothwell was defending. Ricco looked tired. Ricco kneed the body. Again. Ricco pulled guard to the ground. Rothwell escaped and landed four big rights. Another. He passed to half-guard. He was pissed. Rothwell had the left elbow in the throat. 'Keep in the ring, Ben.' The pace slowed there. 'Stay in the ring, Ben.' Rothwell passed to side control. Forty seconds. The ref stood them up. Ricco thought they moved them to the center and laid down but had to get up. Rothwell landed a leg kick and a right. Ricco spat at Rothwell and then landed a left hook. Rothwell stuffed a single. Rothwell was pissed. They broke. Rothwell landed a right uppercut and they had a long stare even as the third round ended. Lot of bad blood. 10-9 Rothwell. 30-27 Rothwell. "If we go another round you knock his ass out!" Miletich said. 29-28 unanimously for Rothwell.